Verity
by Fio Gonzlz
Summary: La relación de Verity y Fred se divide en varias fases, pero siempre termina en lo mismo: ellos dos siendo interrumpidos por Molly Weasley. (o cualquiera con el apellido) [escrito para el amigo insivible navideño 2019-20 de la noble y ancestral casa de los black]
1. 1: Drama necesario.

****Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 201********9-2020********" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"****

_Mi AI es **Kauro Black **y elegi hacer su peticion media. _

_Son drabbles. :c_

**.**

Medio: Fred Weasley no muere en la batalla. Él y su novia, Verity, tienen la oportunidad de saborear su propio "y fueron felices para siempre". Esto no significa que no tengan problemas en su relación como, por ejemplo, que a veces los encuentren en los momentos más inoportunos.

* * *

**_1; La carta de Verity_**

_"Querido Fred:_

_George me contó que has despertado del coma y que aún estás tratando de organizarte con lo sucedido después de la batalla. No tienes idea de cuánto me alegra saber que estás bien._

_(mentira, sé que lo sabes)_

_Hace unos días Louis me preguntó por ti, más específicamente, por nosotros. No tuve idea de que contestar a ello y eso casi de inmediato me llevó a cuestionarme el estado de nuestra (casi inexistente) relación._

_Así que quiero hacerte una pregunta: ¿Qué somos Fred? Espero puedas responder cuando estés bien y vuelvas a la tienda._

_En otras noticias: ayer fue el funeral de mi tío, no es que lo lamente ni nada, pero extrañe un poco tus comentarios estúpidos totalmente inadecuados, casi espere recibir un: "¡Este tío se ve caliente en túnicas azules, demonios!" mientras el féretro caía en ese maldito hoyo._

_Espero que vuelvas pronto a la tienda. Te extraño._

_Te extrañamos._

_Atte.: Una Muy Confundida Verity."_

* * *

_**2; El reencuentro de dos perdidos.**_

_**1998.**_

Ya han pasado tres meses desde la batalla y Verity poco a poco vuelve a su rutina.

Se levanta a las seis y veinte, saca media hora para alistarse, come en diez minutos y, a eso de las siete diez, toma la Flu al local de Sortilegios Weasley en el Callejón Diagon para empezar con su día de trabajo habitual.

Ayuda a George a organizar un poco el desastre que, inexplicablemente, siempre hay en los anaqueles, le pregunta por Fred, comparten un momento de silencio incómodo y, cuando a las siete treinta y cinco Louis se decide aparecer, abren la tienda y se sumergen totalmente en el trabajo.

Es una rutina simple y organizada que durante esos tres meses la sume en un estado semi-automático demasiado placentero que la hace olvidar un poco el mundo; todo va bien hasta que, a tres meses y una semana de la batalla, Fred Weasley, mejor conocido como Su tortura personal, la recibe con una sonrisa aparentemente ligera apenas sale de la chimenea.

Él chico se ve pálido y delgado, está recargado en un bastón de un tono naranja que podría dañar la vista de alguien sensible y lleva el pelo un poco más largo que George, pero parece que la sonrisa es la misma de siempre, esa que promete aventuras y montones de diversión, y ella se siente como si tuviera dieciséis de nuevo y estuviera viendo a una estrella.

Qué en cierto modo lo está haciendo, piensa un poco abrumada.

—¡Creo que has dejado de funcionar, mi pequeña bondad! —es lo primero que le dice, en un tono exagerado que trata de emular el que siempre usa para bromear.

Y ella podría haber caído en esa simple trampa, admite un poco para sí misma, si no se hubiese estado fijando en cómo él se recarga en el bastón y titubea a la hora de mover las manos alrededor.

Fred Weasley en ocasiones podía llegar a ser un actor de primera, pero ella lo conoce bien, demasiado para su propio gusto, incluso a veces se atreve a pensar que lo conoce casi tanto como George.

—George dijo que saldrías a fin de mes. —Es lo único que puede responder, un poco a la defensiva. Fred le vuelve a sonreír con ese toque tan suyo y ella tiene que recordarse que está en la tienda y necesita comenzar a trabajar y que no, ellos aún no han aclarado nada de nada por lo que, técnicamente, no son nada.

—George es un idiota al que amenace para que no dijera mi fecha exacta de salida.

Y otra vez el silencio. Verity tiene la sensación lejana de que no deberían estar tan incómodos alrededor del otro, pero es consciente de que ya no son los mismos del colegio, siquiera son las mismas personas de hace un año.

Cambiaron, un montón y a velocidades totalmente distintas. La guerra les quitó muchas cosas.

—¿Con qué lo amenazaste? —Se atreve a preguntar en un intento de romper el hielo mientras decide iniciar con su rutina diaria de una vez por todas, el que George no se vea por ningún lugar de la tienda no la desanima de dirigir sus pasos a los anaqueles laterales que son un desastre total.

Fred no la sigue, o al menos eso parece.

—¡Con decirle a mamá que él rompió su jarrón favorito y no Ron! —Se lo dice con un tono dramático, tan parecido al de antes que se siente como si estuvieran otra vez en los pasillos del colegio que hace ella se ría mientras coloca los pequeños juegos de goma luminiscente en el lugar que les corresponde. Se mantienen en silencio después de eso y, cuando está a punto de decir algo, Fred la sorprende de nuevo con el siguiente tema que decide sacar—. Leí tu carta.

—¿Y bien?

—Todo lo que dijiste, oh bueno, escribiste, en ella es cierto. Nuestra relación nunca ha sido clara, pero creo que siempre hemos tenido esta, ¿química? No sé, ambos fuimos muy idiotas en nuestros años escolares y salimos con tantas personas...

—¿Una relación de dos semanas con Oliver Wood cuenta cómo salir con muchas personas?

—Y nunca quisimos admitir que lo nuestro estaba frente a nosotros hasta que terminé con Angelina y la guerra se nos vino encima, pero entonces fue muy tarde y-, y simplemente dejamos todo inconcluso porque yo decidí hacer un retiro en el maldito San Mungo. —Fred habla rápido, con un tono tan real y alejado del que siempre muestra al mundo, apoyado en la pared y siquiera notando su pésima interrupción. Si en ese momento le piden que lo describa con una sola palabra, diría que la que más encaja con él sería "derrotado" y eso la hace apretar los labios, ¿Que tanto tenía que golpear la vida a una persona como Fred para poder llegar a describirla como 'derrotada'? —. Y ahora estoy aquí, con una cojera de mierda y un bastón más feo que Voldy porque George pensó que sería divertido verme usándolo, queriendo ver si lo intentamos de una vez por todas y viendo si dejamos las cosas inconclusas de lado porque, sinceramente, es lo que llevo deseando hacer desde que te conocí.

Se vuelve a plantear su definición de Fred y llega a la conclusión de que derrotado no es la palabra que usaría. Tal vez ya no es el Fred de antes y eso está bien, porque ella ya no es la misma Verity de hace un tiempo, pero, ahora que lo vuelve a ver, la palabra derrotado se le hace demasiado grande y pequeña al mismo tiempo para él, tanto que tiene que pensar todo de nuevo para llegar a contestar algo medianamente decente.

Y siquiera así lo logra.

—Creo que sería bueno. Ver a dónde nos lleva el río.

¿Dónde quedó la elocuencia?, ¿Dónde? Se pregunta mientras observa cómo el maldito bastón naranja de Fred lo mantiene en pie.

* * *

**NA:**_ okkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Perdón por subir esto medio año después, pero en serio, serio, jure que lo había subido antes y recién me fije en que no y fue como fuaaaaaaaaaaaa sOY TONTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA :c _

_También me disculpo (por adelantado) por la longitud, es super corto y confieso que es así porque justo en diciembre entre en una sequía creativa que siquiera meditando logre espantar del todo :(((( pero logre hacer esto, que son alrededor de 7-8 drabbles que ire subiendo de 2 en 2 estos días, jajaja :D Otra cosa, jamás he escrito de Verity (y he leído de ella pocas veces) así que espero esto no haya sido un gran 'miss' porque en serio, entre en panico cuando leí tus peticiones, jajaja. :) _


	2. 2: Como ser cursi

_**3; Lo que pasa después de un reencuentro tan desastroso.**_

_**(O de cómo ser cursi)**_

_**2001.**_

Ya llevan un tiempo juntos, tres años para ser exactos, y ella en ocasiones aún se sigue sorprendiendo de la paleta de colores que puede ofrecer Fred Weasley al mundo.

A veces lo puedes ver siendo el Fred que todos aman, el héroe de guerra que se baña en rojo y dorado y nada más; en otras ocasiones lo ves como el Fred cálido y explosivo, lleno de amarillo, verde y rojo con algunos momentos de melancolía pintados de azul, ese que siempre muestra a la familia y, finalmente, está el Fred que se muestra a ella. Una paleta tan amplia que combina el azul, rojo, amarillo, dorado, plateado y verde y lo convierte todo en algo nuevo y único.

Un Fred callado, que se pierde fácil en sus pensamientos, capaz de hacer bromas en los momentos menos esperados y con una sonrisa de un millón de galeones. Un Fred cálido con sus toques fríos. Alguien que casi muere en una guerra que se cobró demasiadas vidas inocentes. Un sobreviviente. Energía y estática. Frío invernal y un verano caluroso. Un alma joven en un cuerpo viejo, un alma vieja atrapada en un cuerpo demasiado joven para sí misma.

Y ella lo ama.

Con todos esos colores que no muestra al mundo, con todos esos cuadros que todavía están en blanco y esperan impacientes a ser pintados.

Ella lo ama.


	3. 3: Ups!

**_4; Ups, I did it again! By: Molly Weasley, ft. Harry Potter._**

**_1999._**

Las cenas en la madriguera siempre son caóticas, llenas de movimiento y gente entrando y saliendo de lugares y Verity aún no se acostumbra del todo al ajetreo de la casa.

Lleva poco de ser la novia _oficial_ de Fred y eso hace que Molly le haga mala cara de vez en cuando.

La cena de ese domingo termina bien, la familia ha ido superando todo de manera correcta y Molly ya deja que ella participe en la limpieza sin estarla vigilando a todo momento, así que, mientras ve que los platos se laven y acomoden bien es cuando _sucede por primera vez _

Fred se acerca y ella lo nota por el bendito '_tap tap' _del bastón naranja que aun usa pese a ya no ocuparlo.

(_al menos no del todo_)

Cuando lo tiene al frente, Fred le sonríe, travieso como pocas veces lo ve, y se inclina al frente mientras se lleva un dedo a los labios en plan «_sígueme la corriente y ya» _y ella tiene que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no desconcentrarse de su trabajo con la vajilla, que sigue volando de lado a lado, ahora un poco más frenética que antes.

—Siempre me he preguntado porque Bill gusta de hacer estas cosas con Fleur, creo que ahora lo entiendo. —se lo dice con soltura mientras se acerca un poco más, hasta el punto de rozar sus labios y cuando está a punto de mandar a volar todo su trabajo y dejar caer los platos, la puerta de la cocina se abre con un estruendo y una Molly Weasley los interrumpe junto a un muy pequeño y sonrojado Harry Potter.

Demonios.

Su suegra la taladra con la mirada, el salvador del mundo mágico está más rojo que una manzana y su jodido novio es un desgraciado que se está riendo de ella.


	4. 4: Ups! pt2

_**5; Ups, I did it again! Cover by: Fleur Weasley, ft. Rose Weasley.**_

_**2023.**_

Rose suspira, en una mano lleva un tazón de patatas y en la otra parte de los platos utilizados en la cena familiar de esa noche, su tía Fleur va tras ella, cargando una cantidad similar de artefactos.

Se muerde el labio y hace malabares para lograr equilibrar la carga, tropieza un par de veces hasta la cocina y, justo antes de entrar, debe detenerse porque puede escuchar el ligero y casi imperceptible sonido de _succión, _su mente sospecha de Albus y Malfoy casi de inmediato y la idea de arruinarles la fiesta es demasiado atractiva así que, antes de que su tía Fleur pueda decir algo acerca de su pausa momentánea, abre la puerta con un _«¡Los atrape, maldita sea» _en la boca para llevarse una de las sorpresas más desagradables de la vida.

El tío Fred y Verity _(«Sólo dime Verity, soy demasiado joven para ser llamada tía») _están recostados en el pequeño lavamanos, el bastón, de un horrible tono morado perteneciente a su tío está tirado en el suelo de cualquier manera mientras Verity se ve notablemente desarreglada.

La tía Fleur se detiene en seco para, presumiblemente, regañarla antes de notar a la apasionada pareja y soltar un suspiro decepcionado

—¿Por qué esto se ha convertido ya es una tradición? ¡El año pasado fueron Teddy y Victoire, y el antepasado Arthur y Bill! —suelta molesta, sacando a relucir ese viejo acento francés que se ha fundido con la forma inglesa de hablar y Rose no puede evitar encogerse un poco.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella? ¿Por qué?

* * *

_paso a disculparme y a decir; this is all! se que es corto en extremo y sin gracia alguna, pero se me borro parte de lo que tenia, perdí el cargador de la computadora y, entre todo eso, unas vacaciones a las montañas/playa/zona lluviosa surgieron y me fueron imposibles de esquivas :( igual, trate de que tuviera algo de eso que era y creo que se nota al menos lo que intente hacer. otra vez, lo lamento._


End file.
